Mass Effect: Alliance dogs
by Holyblaze22
Summary: This is the first fan fiction I've ever wrote it takes place 800 year after mass effect 3 and i stay away from its ending absolutely no mention of it the theme ill leave to your imagination enjoy this story about the N7 Squad thank you


Alliance Dogs

The year is 2998 C.E. the Earth Systems Alliance has established a foothold as a strong and dominant species of the galaxy, the first was becoming a council race, through adversity, persecution, and terrible wars humanity has survived to reap the fruits of its labor the Attican traverse. Through the securing and stabilization of the traverse humanity has not only build an economy that best the Asari republics and the Volus conclave, humanity has also build a military force that rivals the Turian Empire.

While humanities continued success has drawn the envy and resentment of several alien governments it has continually shrived to inspire the lower alien governments to achieve new heights. But with any successful group or organization there are those who wish to see it destroyed. The Batarian Hegemony is the last group that exists today that still attempts to destroy humanity, and is currently engaged in a war with humanity that they brought on themselves. In 2990 C.E. the Alliance stopped a pirate raid on the human colony Mayan, which lay on the border of Human and Quarian space. The Alliance managed to repel the assault, capture and interrogate the majority of the pirates who survived gave up intel that had connected the Batarian Hegemony to several attacks and slave raids in the traverse for the past 800 years.

In the past all the Alliance had was hunches about the Batarians and was left with scapegoats to put down. This intel and confirmation was all the motivation the Alliance needed to open a full scale war campaign against the Batarian Hegemony. Through 5 years of galactic war humanity has taken all of the Batarian Hegemony outer colonies and is on the brink of taking their inner colonies and their home world. This is the story of the Alliance 7th fleet and how establishing a foothold on a hostile world turns from a routine attack and secure pattern to a bloodbath.

Chapter 1: Cry Havoc

2998C.E. aboard the Alliance dreadnought-SSV Titan

"Ok Captains listen up" said admiral Samantha King over the QEC to the fleet

"As you all know the Batarian Hegemony has become aware that the Alliance is not offering them an opportunity to surrender. That we are here to break these four eyed shit stains, it's that is pure and simple. Since they've finally started to use their eyes they can see we are not playing with them, like if we didn't make that clear from the start when we glassed three planets, this has forced them into using fight to the last solider standing type of tactics." said admiral King while laughing.

"Now because of this command thinks that this could turn into a quagmire. We have reason to believe that the Batarians are arming captured slaves with basic class weapons and high octane explosive vest and collars. So command wants us to verify this and neutralize the slave population before we send in the main force." said admiral King with a note of disgust in her voice.

"Now off the record, I couldn't care less about those people most slave survivors of Batarians kill themselves anyway, and this is Human, Turian, Asari, Salarian, whomever I don't care about them" said admiral King coldly.

"But command wants this done there way so Captains of the 7th fleet we are sending 10 squads of N7 units to the surface of this planet" said admiral King revealing the target.

"This ladies and gentlemen is the Batarian colony Lorek" said admiral King.

"This shit hole is the Alliances first stepping stone on the path to sacking Khar'shan their home world" said admiral King

"I'll be sending over mission briefings for the captains and their assigned N7 squads shortly once phase one is complete I'll debrief you all after the major slave camps have been neutralized and we'll discuss two phase taking out their defensive station orbiting the planet. Any questions?" said Admiral King

"No ma'am" responded the 7th fleet captains

"Then let get it done King out"

2998 C.E. Aboard the Frigate the SSV Enterprise:

(knock knock) "Enter" said Captain Price.

"Commander Malik and Lt. Commander Austin reporting sir" the two officers said in sync while saluting.

"At ease gentlemen, I called you here because I'm sure command had black lined key Intel in your briefing packages." said Captain Price calmly.

"Don't they always sir? I also see that it slipped everybody's mind about that FNG in the barracks this morning or the fact that I got stuck training him…sir" said Austin angrily.

"Look I know don't like people or training people who are not yet seasoned, but I assigned him to you cause of your track record with biotic recruits, we need him to develop the ability to spread wide scale destruction over short periods of time" said Capt. Price respectfully.

"Sir if you don't mind the Intel that you feel we need to know?" said Com. Malik

"Ah yes, as you know the Alliance suspects the Batarians are going to turn their slaves into armed walking bombs soon. What they didn't tell you about was the eezo deposits that could be or could not be all over the area your squad is being deployed to." said Capt. Price.

"So command is hindering our abilities for personal gain on something that may not be there…..again. Why does that not surprise me" said Com. Malik sarcastically.

"Agreed Commander, but there are a lot of volatile materials in the vicinity of the four camps you are tasked with to neutralize or destroy I want you to get this done by any means necessary even if you have to blow up a mine or two to be used as a decoy against the enemy. I don't like that the Alliance is being opportunistic in a time sensitive matter like this. Because longer we take to complete this operation the sooner they'll realize that we are already deep in their own space. So I would like to keep this brief so they can't court marshal you two for BLOWING UP Batarian camps or MINES that may or may not be there. So any questions men?" said Capt. Price

"No sir" said the officers

"Dismissed" said Capt. Price

"This day can't possibly get any worse" said Emile Austin.

"Of course it can there could be an evil monkey in your quarters again Emile." said Com. Carl Malik.

"Yeah that monkeys name is Lt. Mark Brees…why are so many biotic's going to college these days anyway? They should've known that they are just going to just to end up in the military anyway, because no civilian employer in their right mind will hire them." said Emile coldly.

"I know it seems affirmative action is truly dead and gone now, but I'm surprised that you of all people would say that Emile." said Carl.

"Why" said Emile.

"You're a biotic and you got an IQ of 230, not bad for someone who came out of earths ghettos, just thought you would show more sympathy for them that's all" said Carl.

"Don't make me choke you sir" said Emile with restraint. "Also don't be jealous because you normal people and the normal biotics are lucky it there IQ is 95. And don't forget you came from the same ghetto."

"HAHAHA lets go get the squad and tell them the news any ideas where they are at? Or should I just page them to meet us in the armory?" said Carl laughing.

"Yea I know where they are. The combat simulator on deck 4 getting the rook up to speed in team coordination" said Emile

"Ok well that could have gone better" said Lt. Severa Rosenthal.

"Seriously it could have, kid you couldn't form a half decent biotic warp to save your life. What are you going to do if we run into an enforcer who blind sides you?" said Lt. Adell Bennett frustratingly.

"Sir, I would use my tech incinerate to burn off some armor and than deploy a biotic shockwave to…" said Lt. Mark Brees whom was interrupted.

"To burn your ass to a crisp rook" said Lt. Commander. Asuka Fujishiro.

Lt. Commander Asuka Fujishiro had to be the most intimidating woman that Mark has ever seen or met. She was 5'10 had an eye patch on her right eye and tattoos that reach from the three scars on her left cheek all the way down to her waist.

"Rook you use that tactic you're more likely to set yourself a blaze along with your victim. But you aren't entirely hopeless just train more with Bennett and Austin one or both of them will whip you into shape soon enough" said Asuka aggressively.

"Yes sir thank you sir" said Mark proudly.

Asuka suddenly draws her knife from her waist and uses judo to plant Mark on the ground and yells "BITCH WHO ARE YOU CALLING SIR!" said Asuka with a bloodthirsty look in her eye with the knife at Mark throat.

(The training room doors opens) Carl and Emile are standing in the entry way with an annoyed look on their faces, and Emile scratching his beard. Carl smacks his forehead and mutters "This is going to be a long day".

"Ok Bloodhound gather around us we've got some new intel for you from Capt. Price. As you all know, we and nine other N7 squads are assigned to covert drop points on the Batarian colony Lorek to neutralize or destroy slave camps that may be arming slaves as walking bombs. I've done a thorough scan of the area after Capt. Price updated our briefing packages with the info about the Eezo mines, DO NOT ANYBODY ELSE ABOUT THIS, and I've found that these mines have been sold to the Krogan Blood Pack mercenary company. Now I doubt that they even realized that they've been tricked into protecting their slave camp as well since the mines are so close to their camps any attack on the camps will almost instantly spill over to the mines. But we got our orders so Rook I apologize in advance for you having to lose you virginity to the Krogan." said Com. Malik with a foucused look on his face. "This is a time sensitive mission people; I want to hit them hard and fast. The safety of the slaves in these mines is not a priority."

"Rookie what's wrong?" whispered Lt. Bennett as he added "Because I don't need you getting all religious on us out there".

"No sir I'll do my best not to get lit up by the enemy, but I'm concerned about the Krogan. Don't Blood Pack members have verren in their units?" whispered Lt. Brees back to Lt. Bennett

"Yes they do very distracting if you let them get close to you or flank you. Are you concerned that when we neutralize a camp without raising the alarms. That we won't be able to do the same with the mines?" whispered Lt. Bennett to Lt. Brees

"Yes sir you read my mind, I've never seen a Krogan before living on Earth my entire life but I read about their biology when I started in the N7 program it showed no effective way of taking one down, just best learned through experience was written in the books, sir." whispered Lt. Bress to Lt. Bennett

Just then Com. Malik interrupted with "You two Quarians want to share what you are gossiping over?"

Lt. Bennett response "Sir I was just easing the rookies fear about the Krogan and Verren"

Lt. Rosenthal steps in and says in her sweet and classy voice "Anfanger(means rookie in German) if you want to learn how to kill Krogan just watch me or Fujishiro, even though she snipes their heads off every time, but if you really want to learn how to take them out in close quarters just talk to or watch the Teufel(means devil in German)"

"Teufel?" said Lt. Brees looking confused

"She means me" said Lt. Com Austin with an irate look on his face

"Rosenthal you know I hate that nickname" said Lt. Com Austin

" Don't blame me I wasn't the one who made a pimp cup out of a Krogan warlords skull and you eating Wheaties cereal out of it every morning in the mess hall didn't help your case of proving you're a saint" said Lt. Rosenthal in a snarky tone.

"Let get back on track" yelled Com. Malik "Now there is a major blizzard in our drop point and area of operation so keep your mask on under your helmets. There thermal sensors are going to be online so our first objective when we infiltrate the first camp is Rosenthal you are going to hack into their communications, sensor network, and anything else you can gain access to we need to keep the Batarians and the Blood pack confused as long as possible since the Blood pack are most likely dependent on the Batarians detection protocols. After that if the mines are all connected we will use E.O.D to destroy the mines as a distraction, thats where you come in rook I want it to look like old Tuchunka when we are done, and then we infiltrate the remaining camps and confirm the slave bombs, not free because that Batarian space station may take notice of a bunch of slaves wondering the frozen plains. Is that understood marines!"

"SIR YES SIR" said the Bloodhound unit

"Then get you gear and meet up in the shuttle bays we leave in half an hour dismissed" said Com. Malik

2998 C.E. May 4, 900 hours, Earth time, Black ops mission is a go from the SSV Enterprise, SSV Majestic, and SSV London. As the ten shuttles leave the fleet on the edges of the system, outside the view of the mass relay, and sneaks past the Batarians space station unnoticed to land at there drop zones on Lorek every squad touched down with no problems, and the shuttles takes off to minimize detection from the enemy surveillance network, other than a small patrol of Batarian soldiers that Blood Hound wiped out, and captured its C.O for Enfield Interrogation. But if the freezing wind and snow wasn't a bad enough combat field Bloodhound runs into an unexpected issue at the first camp. To investigate Austin, Lt. Com Fujishiro, Lt. Rosenthal, and Lt. Brees volunteer for a recon sweep to see what's going on while Com. Malik and Lt. Bennett play bad cop and worst cop with the P.O.W.

"I'm telling you Rosenthal it's a slave revolt why would the Blood pack attack the Batarians. There business partners in a eezo mine venture, they can get off world easily because we haven't set up a blockade around the planet or relay, and they got the space station orbital cannons to worry about if they get out of line. I'm telling you it doesn't add up." said Fujishiro in disbelief.

"You can say that all you want Fujishiro but it doesn't change the fact that they haven't set out a request for reinforcements yet, since a Krogan unit can decimate a Batarian encampment if they got within close range which by judging from the sounds of those explosions they just did. So my best guess is that the C.O. here has gotten greedy and that this is becoming a turf war" said Rosenthal happily

"I agree with Rosenthal if they are doing a turf war we can undermine both side and cause them to collapse on themselves, maybe get them to do some more of this dirty work for us if we are lucky, but first thing is first. We got to take that camp so once we kill whatever is in our way, and we get into their network we need to get a sitrep on the situation with the rest of the camps, and set up shadow networks so that station doesn't pick up on this. So here the plan, Asuka I want you use that ridgeline east of here the sun in this system should be rising in two hours use that for cover if they got snipers and keep moving we need you covering us when you can. Severa and Mark you two are coming with me I could see from the hill, we just crossed, that the Blood pack used a pincer maneuver and destroyed the entrenchment on the southwest side of the encampment most of the Krogan should be dead over there, but still be aware of close quarters and stragglers rookie because you'll be bring up the rear. Severa if they are any automotive defenses turn that against both of them and be discreet about it as well. If you think we left any incriminating evidence behind that will link this op to the alliance install a remote detonation switch to overload critical systems like power supplies, gas valves, and fuel suppies anything that explodes since I know you get off on aggression" said Lt. Com Austin

"I'm getting wet just thinking about it sir" said Severa feeding into the joke

"Destroying the camps with the slaves inside will be easy enough to pin on the Blood pack. If any die, but remember this is a time sensitive op people, we got our assignments let's do it." said Austin

"Wait sir" said Mark "about the slaves aren't we supposed to confirm them and and keep them alive, killing them just to cover up for the alliance is a bit extreme isn't it?"

"Rookie Batarian slave camps are built better than most of their fortresses those people are property and profit to them. Those holding cells under the camps can withstand nuclear orbit drops and not feel a thing so they shouldn't be any concern if drop that camp on them, as a last resort, beside we'll dig out survivors later. It is the safest place on the site, also don't underestimate Lt. Severa Rosenthal hacking abilities if she fucks up it's because we didn't cover her properly, I know me and Asuka won't fuck up, so don't you fuck up rook…is that understood?" said Emile coldly

"Yes sir! Except for one thing sir?" said Mark

"What is it rook?" said Emile

"Why are you less formal when you are in command?" ask Mark

"Because Capt. Price was…" replied Emile "Now move out"

Chapter 2: Wrong Answer

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh" screams the Batarain officer in agony as both his legs are broken simultaneously.

"You see Batarain this is what happens when I ask, politely by the way, what your name is? And a response like "I can't understand you over the sound of Krogan jizz in your mouth" is not an appropriate answer to my question you four eyed shit stain" said Lt. Bennett restraining himself

"My name is Fl- Ahhhhhhhhhhh" said the Batarian officer in agony as he is cut off by Commander Malik who is string him up by his broken legs and proceed to dislocate his arms

"Ahhhh fuck you human I swear im going to-(gets round housed kick in the torso and receives two broken rib bones)" said the Batarian officer as he is cut off by Commander Malik again

"Wow I'm impressed you must keep yourself in great shape to only get two broken bones from one of my kicks." said Commander Malik. " So let formally start the interrogation"

"Now I should have to explain that the average Batarian consume about 4.5 to 7.9 oz of Iron, colbolt, and nickel in your diets on an daily basic all of these are magnetic by the way. And your skin does an excellent job of distilling this from you blood into a natural defense meaning your muscle structure" said Commander Malik.

"But thanks to squads second in command, who has nothing better to do with his free time than come up with new ways to kill your people, has found a high effective torture technique for Batarian P.O.W. s that technically isn't torture" said Lt. Bennett adding to the fear

"So how is it not torture if it is torture you insane human" said the Batarian Officer demonstrating a resolve that he won't talk.

"I'm glad you asked I'm sure the Batarians are well aware by now of the alliances rail guns on our ships given to us by Flemings Kinetic Momentum Theory. The same tech principle, which made the Thaxis Canons of the Turians all but, obsolete. Turns out that biotics can apply these same tech principle blood streams if the owner is rich in metals in their blood. So a demonstration we take two conductors like the receivers in your arms for your omni tool. Apply some precisions biotic placements like so." Said Lt. Bennett having too much fun lecturing the victim

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" screams the Batarian officer feeling needle touch his brain, but feels the rest of the body is not in pain

"Okay so you feel that? Feel how its speed doubles with each second? In about 45 seconds it's going to sound like the shriek of the damned inside you own head and then you will tell us anything we want to know" said Lt. Bennett yelling at the P.O.W

After one minute and thirty seconds of a very creative torture Com. Malik and Lt. Bennett are everything they need to know and more. The Batarians still have no idea that the Alliance is already on their door step and their inner colonies are being dragged into several proxy wars with the terminus systems. After they gather the intel Lt. Adell Bennett hemorrhages the Batarians brain and he and Com. Malik send the data back to the fleet and sets out to regroup with the rest of the squad.

Meanwhile with Austin operation was going exactly as he planned his sniper was killing two and a half Krogan per shot, with her M-91 reaper sniper rifle, and his engineer has turned the automatic defenses against the enemy. It was all going so well until they arrived at the command post for that camp.

[Hostile fire coming in behind them] "Severa get this door open now!" Emile ordered while laying out suppressing fire

"Rodger that sir!" said Severa as she waved her hand like a wand and opened the door for them

"~pants pants~ damn that was intense. I don't think my heart has ever beaten this fast before in my life. And oh god! I made a Batarian explode!" said Mark in a panicked state

"Anfanger(means rookie in German) don't be such a drama queen" said Severa " Also you didn't kill one Batarian like that. It was nine of them you killed like that you never seen such violent biotic explosions huh?" as she start hacking into the enemy network

"Rook just be happy we didn't run into... (aggressive thump against a door) the Krogan" said Emile highly upset "Severa double time it rook your with me cover that door Asuka do you have us in your scope?" as Emile was giving order the door bust open and two Krogan comes rampaging through. When suddenly a sniper round comes in through the window behind Emile lightly brushes his neck drills a hole through the first Krogans head and severs the spinal cord of the second Krogan "Never mind Asuka….and did you just try to kill me again?" said Emile as he shot the second Krogan in the head with his shotgun.

"I would never dream of that Emile even though you would have it coming" said Asuka coldly

" Okay sir I got us access…linking remote commands…and their we go full access to all Batarian channels also found plans about mobile bomb units and I established shadow network" said Severa

"Ma…I mean Asuka" said Mark

"Yes Rook?" replied Asuka

"How are thing looking out behind us" asked Mark

"Like hell the Krogan just about took out the auto defenses and the Batarians are attempting a rally" said Asuka

"Shit that means got to go through the Krogan then" said Emile

"You know it Emile and its CQC over there and you will have limited cover from me but there is only 16….make that 14 Krogan over there if you can get thought that they should kill each other" reported Asuka

"Copy that Asuka do what you can Emile out. Okay let's move" said Emile "So Severa about that mobile bomb units is that…"

"What the Alliance was so worried about yes but it's not using the slave as full bombs there mainly a distraction" said Severa

"A distraction?" said Mark

"Yes the arm the slaves with refurbished tactical cloaks, and get them within range of the enemy while simultaneously releasing bug drones that pack about three times the explosives. So yes this can be devastating to an enemy's infantry" said Severa

"But that kind of tactic relies heavy on a dependable supply line" said Mark "And if they're smart they are manufacturing them on asteroids"

"Well it's a moot point until Admiral King picks a course of action but if we get to be part of the assaults team on the station we dig around in their data bank to find the location if they're any" said Emile "Hostiles" yelled Emile as he used a Reave than Biotic charged at the enemy to confuse them

Severa had switched the squads' ammo to incendiary to slow the Krogan regeneration process. As this skirmish continued the Krogan had flanked putting Emile and the Rook covering each other as they whittle the enemy down to the last two Krogan the Rook used an incinerate tech power and a biotic shockwave combo killing the last two but detonating an gas line. The explosion had sent Emile flying and landing on rebar that pierced his right lung. Leaving Severa and Mark to carry Emile to their rendezvous point with Asuka

"This is Commander Malik, Lt. Commander Austin do you read me? Emile if you are screening me again I'm going to eat all of your Reese's peanut butter cups"

"Commander this is Fujishiro"

"Lt. Com Fujishiro what's your situation and were is Lt. Com Austin at?

"Our situation sir is that we've successfully infiltrated the first camp and pull off the intel that command wanted from their servers and we are currently at this location." Said Fujishiro sending the coordinates

"Ok got them, but what happened to Lt. Commander Austin?" said Com. Malik with a note of concern in his voice

"Well the thing is he's critically wounded and receiving medical treatment." Said Asuka

"How the hell did that happen? I'm having a hard time seeing Austin critically injured." said Com. Malik

"It was the rookies fault. He used an incinerate/shockwave combo that detonated a gas line Austin was near." Said Asuka in disgust for the rookie

"FNG" said Com. Malik "Ok me and Bennett can see you all and we will be there shortly Malik out"

"Rook just so you know when Severa is finished stitching me I am going to give you a concussion and if I can figure it out make you train in the combat simulator against Krogan on a sea of Lego blocks with you being bare foot." Said Lt Commander Emile aggressively while keeping his biotics in check


End file.
